This love of mine
by CrowneXV
Summary: With Mika being a vampire, his need for blood is important, but what happens when one thing leads to another?


"Yuu-chan…" Mika whispered hoarsely as he pressed Yuuichirou against the warehouse wall. They had been there for about a week, at sea-side, after escaping from the chaos of what was the war. And Mika, with all the healing he had to do, was in need for blood.

"I can't take it anymore, Yuu-chan… I need blood…."

Yuu knew that this moment would come again, where Mika would need to drink, and he was ready for it, more than ready for him to be the one to keep his family alive, even in exchange for a little blood. He gave Mika a warm smile in understanding and began to unbutton his shirt as Mika watched with bloodlust eyes, unknowingly licking his lips. Pulling the collar of the shirt down his shoulder, he pulled Mika's head down towards him saying, "Come Mika, drink all you want" and when the piercing of the fangs met his skin, he let out a small sigh, letting his eyes drop closed.

Everyone else had already gone to sleep, but by the way Mika had been acting all day, he wouldn't be surprised if they suspected Yuu would do this with Mika eventually, and true be told, he didn't care, he was just happy to be able to keep Mika alive. Suddenly, his eyes shot open when he felt Mika's hands moving to his shirt and completely ripping off the buttons as he yanked the shirt open.

"M-Mika?! What are you doing?" his questioning didn't get further when he felt Mika's hands caressing his chest and torso, his nails pressing softly against his nipples. Mikaela pulled away from Yuu's neck licking the blood that ran freely from the wound and looked at his victim. "Yuu-chan, I want more…" Yuu didn't know what Mika meant by that, and honestly the look he was given him was starting to scare him a little, but before he could open his mouth to say more, Mika turned him around pressed his chest against the cold metal wall, extracting a shivering whimper from his lips. Mika pressed soft kisses to Yuu's shoulders, softly nibbling here and there, but not biting anymore.

Moving his hands down to Yuu's pants, he quickly unbuttoned them, moving one hand into his boxers, a surprised moan escaping Yuu's lips, which he immediately covered with his hand over his lips, embarrassed by the sound he had just made. However, with his free hand, Mika grabbed both of Yuu's wrists and pulled them above his head, "Let me hear more of Yuu-chan's beautiful sounds," he said as he kissed the other's cheek. Yuu could only blush at his friend's embarrassing words, not knowing how to react about such advances since he had never had such prior experiences himself, but with the way Mika was stroking his penis, his body took over on it's own and started bucking his hips into Mika's hand while soft grunts escaped his lips.

His wrists were released and he pressed his hands against the wall, faintly hearing the sound of Mika's pants becoming undone also before his own were pulled down under the curve of his ass. A very vibrant blush formed in his cheeks as he felt Mika's manhood rub against his cheeks. "Yuu-chan…" Mika growled out as he felt his friend's twitching hole invitingly rub against his penis, and all he wanted was to thrust in right then and there. "W-Wait, Mika! You can't!" Yuu protested, but before he could stop his friend, Mika fell to his knees and spread Yuu's cheek and pressed his tongue fully against Yuu's entrance before pushing in his tongue into that warm crevice. Yuu's eyes widened in surprise as he felt something intrude inside of him and his breath left him as he felt it move in and out of him with fluidity. He turned back to see Mika looking up at him with those same intense eyes and he gulped before pushing his face into his arm to hide his moans and embarrassment once more.

Too soon for his liking, Mika had pulled away and stood back up pressing a kiss to Yuu's cheek and whispered, "I can't hold it anymore Yuu-chan, will you let me in here?" Feeling Mika's fingers softly press against his entrance, he answered, "D-Do whatever you want." Without being told twice Mika lined his penis with Yuu's entrance and slowly started pushing inside, a whimper of discomfort leaving Yuu's lips and Mika started pressing kisses and nibbles on the other's shoulders. "R-Relax Yuu-chan, or it'll be painful for both of us."

"Easier said than done," Yuu answered through gritted teeth as he took deep breaths feeling every bit of Mika as he entered him. When Mika stopped moving, hs let out a shaky sigh seeing his friend's hands beside his own and in desperate need of something to hold on to, he moved his hands above the other's and gripped them tightly. The movement surprised Mika, but then he gave Yuu's blushing form a small smile before he slowly started moving, pressing his lips against the other's shoulders and feeling how Yuu's hips bucked against his own penetrations. Soon Yuu became a moaning mess with Mika grunting as well every few thrusts. In their loss in lust they didn't notice when their fingers intertwined and when their lips and tongues became one and how they stared into each other's eyes, but both soon noticed how their insides became warm and they both moaned into each others mouths as they came.

Separating their lips as they panted, Yuu could feel how Mika's thick seed seeped out of him once Mika had pulled out, and if not for Mika keeping him pressed against the metal wall, he would have surely fallen by now. Even with his tired mind and sleep etching into him, many questions formed in his mind, but he just let Mika clean him up and soon the other was carrying him back into the warehouse, his abilities allowing them to go in unnoticed.

Even when Mika laid down with him, he didn't object, somehow knowing that from now on his and Mika's relationship would be different, but for some reason, that made him really happy and all he did was press himself closer into Mika's chest, deciding that they could talk about this in the morning and soon he was sound asleep. Mika looked over Yuu as he slowly feel asleep with a smile on his face and he pressed a few soft kisses to the other's forehead. Mika didn't expect this experience to go well at all, but he was happy that Yuu had accepted him once again. Giving him a final peck on his lips, he whispered softly against them, "I love you, Yuu-chan. Oyasumi." With that, Mika also feel into deep sleep.


End file.
